


all the blood that i would bleed

by immolationfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Cuddle Puddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Gen, Group Hugs, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, JJ Said Finnpoerey Rights, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Ship Wars When You Have Polyamory, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Finn and Rey All Get Hugs, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, Spoilers, Star Wars Spoilers, When Will Rey's Chara Tag Be ReySky, and the thrilling conclusion:, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: They were alive. They were alive. He repeated it like a mantra, pressing his nose into Rey’s hair and tightening his fingers against the fabric of Finn’s shoulder. They were alive, all three of them.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 30
Kudos: 383





	all the blood that i would bleed

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS JJ SAID FINNPOEREY RIGHTS
> 
> also i still can't believe rey has literally come back from the dead. kudos to u, girl. get that bread. one up every other skywalker ever born. "oh yeah, well i came back from the DEAD"
> 
> only ahsoka is cooler than you, rey, but that's okay, because ahsoka is cooler than every person in the galaxy

To ask them to be apart from each other would be considered a crime. At least everyone else came to the same conclusion he did, Poe mused, smushed comfortably between Rey and Finn. They crammed into a chair barely fit for two people, let alone three, even though Rey needed medical attention, and Finn needed sleep, and Poe was avoiding all the bad feelings lurking in his chest. Leia, gone, Snap, gone -

And General Hera Syndulla was scolding Lando Calrissian, and Jacen was hanging off of Zeb’s back like he used to, and Zay was clinging to Shriv, who decided he wouldn’t be put-off for once, and D-0 was zipping around with BB-8, and Zorii was trying to convince Rose to have a drink, and Jannah and some of the other defectors were stuffing their faces with some of the fresh food some of the others had whipped up. They were alive. They were alive. He repeated it like a mantra, pressing his nose into Rey’s hair and tightening his fingers against the fabric of Finn’s shoulder. They were alive, all three of them. They’d lost good people, but they had saved the galaxy, and the people they lost knew what they were signing up for. They gave their lives for the rest of us, Poe thought.

Even Kylo Ren, Ben, whoever he was in the end. He saved Rey, and Poe felt grudgingly grateful for that. 

Still. He didn’t think he was capable of letting either of them go right now, not after the most stressful twenty-four hours of his life. He could sleep for days. So could all of them honestly, but even though Kylo Ren, Palpatine, the fleet were all gone, and most of High Command, there were still battles to fight, planets to free. They might take today for resting and celebrations, but tomorrow, they would be back again, hard at work. 

Rey groaned, subconsciously when she shifted in place, snuggling into Poe’s chest and reaching for Finn’s hand, and it started Poe out of his reverie. He cupped her shoulder, then the back of her neck, then smoothed across her shoulderblades, like he couldn’t decide were to settle. Fuck that, Poe thought, and said,

“Hey, you need to see a doctor.”

Finn looked over sharply, as if for the first time realizing that that was  _ Rey’s  _ blood she was covered in, and had gotten all over his and Poe’s clothes. 

“Fuck,” he said, and then, “ _ Rey. _ ”

Rey looked down at herself, brows drawn together, like she was  _ also  _ realizing for the first time the state she was in. 

“Oh,” she said, then looked back up at the two of them. “Oh. I died.”

/

Rey kicked her feet a little as she sat perched on the edge of a bed in medbay, looking unconcerned as Finn holds one of her hands, and Poe interrogates the doctor without lifting his arm from around her shoulders. She was alive, clearly, heart beating just as strongly as Finn or Poe’s. She was breathing. But he couldn’t shake the cold feeling that had grabbed his spine like two hands when she said those words -  _ I died.  _ The doctor said Rey was alive and kicking, literally, but rather beat up, and while she didn’t have to stay the night, she  _ did  _ have to come back in the morning to get a full evaluation and any treatment she might need. 

“Until then,” they said with a smile, “you just need rest.”

“I like the sound of that,” Rey said sleepily, not even resisting when Poe scooped her up and started towards his quarters. 

“You really are tired, huh?” Finn asked with a gentle smile, nudging a piece of hair out of her face. 

Rey didn’t respond, only hummed, kicked her feet, nuzzled into Poe’s chest, and said sweetly,

“You smell.”

“We all need very long showers, sunshine,” Poe grinned, waiting for Finn to unlock the door so they could enter, then deposited her very gently on the bunk. She’d gotten cleaned up in medbay, but she still wore the same grimy clothes she’d been wearing for the past twenty-four hours or longer, and Finn tugged off one of her boots. 

“Do you want to change?” he asked.

Rey muttered something unintelligible, rolling over and burrowing into Poe’s sheets.

“Guess that’s a no,” Poe said, and began to take off his own shoes. He paused in the middle of removing his jacket and belt, and gave Finn a once over. “Are you not also gonna get into this snuggle action?”

“Hell yeah,” Finn replied almost immediately, shucking his boots and crawling in after Poe.

/

Rey woke up when it was still dark outside, the two moons bright as ever. The bed was warm under the covers and she sighs, almost happily. This was nice. She stretched, arms and legs bumping into Finn and Poe’s, and then she rolled over, adjusting limbs as she went. When she stilled, her nose was bumping Finn’s shoulder, Poe was comfortably sprawled across Finn, one arm heavy on her abdomen. She sighed again.

She wondered if they knew how close they were to losing. She was sure they knew. Poe, flying his x-wing, Finn, fighting on foot on a destroyer. Their friends around them, fighting for their lives. She could remember it all so easily. 

Leia, gone. Luke, gone. Han, gone.

Ben, gone.

Her feelings towards Ben Solo, Kylo Ren were complicated enough she didn’t have a name for them, and didn’t particularly feel like addressing them, ever. Which was fine. It was great. She didn’t need to. The rest of the galaxy would mourn or celebrate as they felt fit, and Rey would not interfere. Who was she to 

interfere, when she, too, was hurt by Kylo Ren, saved by Ben Solo. She didn’t care what the rest of the galaxy thought about that man. 

Rey screwed her mouth up, and then her eyes, and then held her breath and counted to ten, and wished all the icky feelings in her stomach would leave with the exhale of carbon dioxide and nitrogen. 

Poe shifted, his arm drawing tighter around her waist, and then his beautiful brown eyes were blinking open in the moonlight and meeting hers. He didn’t say anything at first, so neither did Rey, who disliked breaking still silences. He yawned. Pushed his face into Finn’s other shoulder, reaching sightlessly for Rey’s hand with the one previously on her waist. 

She caught it, held it tightly.

She had everything she needed, anyway. Her two boys, right here, BB and the skittish little thing D-0 that reminded her of herself charging in the corner. The war would end for good. She would finish her training. Finn would come into his own. Hope. Faith. Love. She believed those things. 

/

Finn stretched, searching for warmth in the bed like those big cats he’s seen vids of, trying to find those patches of sunlight and places still warm from Rey and Poe’s bodies. He stilled, listened carefully. The water was running in the fresher. He stretched again, groaning satedly when his back popped down low. It was bright outside. They must have slept for a long time. He doesn’t know the last time he slept for as long as he wanted, and he almost giggled as he thought  _ all this power will go to my head.  _

The door to the fresher slid open, and out came a rolling wave of steam, Rey and Poe, and their conspiratorial whispers. Poe’s hair was damp, and Rey had traces of moisture around her face, and Poe’s shirt was clinging to his chest like he hadn’t dried off that much before putting it on, and - 

And then they’re watching him watch them as they crossed the room and climbed back into bed. Rey looked so much better than she did - last night? Yesterday? She just looks…  _ better.  _ He’s glad. Force knew she deserved it.

Poe climbed in first, prodding and shoving at Finn a little to get him to slide closer to the wall, declaring himself the middle without so many words, then drawing Finn right back. He slid his arm up under Rey’s pillow, so she could settle herself down, and then he drew her in, too. Poe was a very tactile man, Finn mused, snuggled up against him and holding Rey’s hand, something of an approximation of that first hug after they’d all caught sight of each other. Poe was always giving encouraging touches, or giving out hugs, or straight up careening into someone to give them a full body bump in greeting. It was so strange, after living his whole life a soldier, and barely that. He supposed Rey probably thought it strange as well, saw it in the way she would withdraw from hugs or physical affection soonest.

Maybe one day, they would both be used to Poe’s affection, or maybe they wouldn’t, but it honestly didn’t matter. They were all alive. They were alive and  _ that’s  _ what mattered. 


End file.
